Knights of the Slice
=Story= Back in 1984, when the fledgling food chain “Pizza Shunt” was first starting it’s rapid franchise expansion, the mysterious CEO (known only as) Fred started experimenting with a mascot that could be his proxy at public events. He tested several suit designs and personnel before ultimately abandoning the project in the late 80s. The Knights of the Slice would live on as successful kids meal toy until the mid 2040s, when an increasing wave of food-based crimes would necessitate the revival of the Knights of the Slice. Knights of the Slice are compatible with Mega Merge figures by following the instructions found here. =Toy Pizza Releases= Prototypes *Cheese Platter Knight - Test Type 00 *Proto Knight - Test Type 01 2015 Series Series One *Lime Knight - The Leader *Brick Knight - The Smarts *Teal Knight - The Newbie *Purple Knight - The Host of VSauce3 *Gold Knight - Lime's Gold Mode *Stealth Knight - Teal's Clear Mode *Blueberry Knight - Brick's Integer Mode *Clear Knight - Phasing Mode 2016 Series Operation: Cold Slice *Medic Knight - The Male Knurse Knight *Orange Knight - The Knightmare *Combat Type 01 - The Twins *Combat Type 02 - The Twins *Death Knight - The Villain 2017 Series *Vice Knight - The Outlier *Royal Knight - The Time Traveler *Rescue Knight - The Savior *Neon Punch Knight - Rescue Knight's Raw Knight form *Chaos King - Evil Overlord *DIY Knight - Toy Tokyo Five Points Festival Exclusive *Gunmetal Punch Knight - Royal Knight's Raw Knight form *Glow Knight - Chaos King's Zombie Knights *Rebel Knight - The Old Hero *Cola Knight - The Sticky Villain 2018 Series *Bumble Jett - The Bounty Hunter *Gamma Guy - The Rejected Knight *Wild Knight - Toy Tokyo Exclusive *Dive Bomb - The Knight Trainer *Leather Knight - The Dimensional Traveler *Slime Knight - Mindless Goo *Tropico Knight - Vice Knight's Raw Knight form *Briton Knight - United Kingdom Knight *Alien Integer - Bumble Jett's Raw Knight form *L.A. Silverlake - The L.A. Knight *L.A. Knight Rex Deluxe - Investigator Rex Ganon 2019 Series Action Figure of the Month Club 2019 figures crossover for public stock sales after each month is shipped. *Mikros Brick Knight *Mikros Lime Knight *Mikros Teal Knight *Mikros Purple Knight - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Mikros Ember Knight *Mikros Piss Knight *Mikros Death Knight *UV Vector Jump *UV Old Knight *UV Rift Killer *UV Device Ninja *UV Classic Knight *Frankenslice 2 Pack - Battle Sire & Randy Chap 2020 Series *Reed Schweizer - Ace Pilot *Marson - Trilobite King's Left Hand Vector Jump Knights *Vector Jump Heavy Spiral - Desert And Forest Terrain (D.A.F.T.) *Vector Jump Rescue Type - Special Rescue Armor *Vector Jump Nobody Knight - The Breaker *Vector Jump Nebula Titan - The Healer Upgraded Knights *Royal Vector Jump *Upgraded Rebel Vector Jump *Upgraded Vice Vector Jump *Upgraded Bumble Jett Vector Jump Exclusive Knights *Vector Jump Armor Test Type 0X - DCON 2016 Exclusive *Vector Jump Outpost Odesskar - Onell Design Exclusive *Vector Jump Armor Galaxy Phase - Onell Design Exclusive *Vector Jump Skaterriun - Onell Design Exclusive *Yetee Ice Vector Jump VI - TheYetee.com Exclusive *Vector Jump Gendrone Alliance Operative - Onell Design Exclusive *Fire Fight - Super7 NYCC 2017 Exclusive: The Worst x KotS Crossover 2-Pack *Vector Jump TFV Operative - Onell Design Exclusive *Vector Jump Gamma Guy - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Stomper Vector Jump - Toy Pizza Con 2019 Exclusive Rift Killers *Rift Killer Teal - Leader of the Rift Killers *Rift Killer Rex - The Indestructible Man *Rift Killer Max - The Pop Artist *Coprolite Killer - The Emissary *Death Worshiper - The Wheelman Exclusive Knights *Rift Killer Grayvec - Onell Design Exclusive *Rift Killer Xycoss Crusher - Onell Design Exclusive *Rift Killer Neon Pink - Five Points Fest 2018 Exclusive *Rift Killer Neon Green - Five Points Fest 2018 Exclusive *Rift Killer Fossilzor - Onell Design Exclusive *Rift Killer Metaruda - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Rift Killer Hyper Mordireus - Onell Design Exclusive *Rift Killer Cola - Toy Pizza Con 2019 Exclusive *Rift Renegade Construct - Onell Design Exclusive Old Knights *Crae Drake - Crae the Jagged Age Crossover *Gildhamere DeLuka - Crae the Jagged Age Crossover *Pike Reznor - Crae the Jagged Age Crossover *Meg Knight *Cursed Knight *Chaos Old Knight Exclusive Knights *Red Knight - DCON 2018 Exclusive *Lord Dreadvalken - Onell Design Exclusive *Phantavoss Shadow - Onell Design Exclusive *Cursed Knight - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Mustard Knight - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Testudo Knight - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Blue Trilo Old Knight - AFOTM Club 2020 Exclusive Desert Rats *Sub City Away Team Captain *Sub City Bomber *Ice Rat Exclusive Rats Action Figure of the Month Club 2019 figures crossover for public stock sales after each month is shipped. *Desert Rat - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Sub City Security Officer - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Sandhawk - Super7 NYCC 2019 Exclusive: The Worst x KotS Crossover 2-Pack Device Ninja *Device Ninja Classified - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Device Ninja Steel - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Device Ninja Stealth - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Device Ninja Shiro Deluxe (White) *Lilac Device Ninja Upgraded Knights *Royal Device Ninja Hyper Knight *Mikros Brick Hyper Knight *Mikros Lime Hyper Knight *Mikros Teal Hyper Knight *Halloween Hyper Knight Exclusive Hyper Knights *Cerulean Knight - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Noir Knight - NYCC 2019 Exclusive *Exom Hyper Knight - DCON 2019 Exclusive Chakan *Halloween Chakan Exclusive Chakans *UV Chakan - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Chakan the Forever Man - Genesis Version - TheYetee.com Exclusive *Chakan the Forever Man - Glow Version - TheYetee.com Exclusive *Blue Warrior Chakan - DCON 2019 Exclusive *Chakan the Forever Man - Black Friday Version - TheYetee.com Exclusive Cyber Mama *Cyber Mama Keeg Deluxe *Cyber Mama Bee Exclusive Cyber Mamas *Cyber Mama Chaos - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Cyber Mama Ghost Version - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Final Mikros - AFOTM Club 2020 Exclusive *CyMa Queen Kirallius - Onell Design Exclusive *CyMa Hyper Phase Kirallius - Onell Design Exclusive Goldbags: Custom Knights Officially released hand painted figures and resin cast figures. Hand Painted Knights *Goldbags Series 1 *Goldbags Series 2 *Goldbags Series 3 *Halloween Death Knight *KuriKnights by Kurilord *Camouflage Knights *Glow Camouflage Knights *Custom Egg Knight *Skattum Halloween Slime Knight *Custom Knights Resin Knights *Resin Knights *Gold Bag Resin Head Kits *Holo Bags *Frankenslice - Holo Bags - DCON 2019 Exclusive Material Boys Pizza Knight *Vector Relic Crate *Material Boys Bundle 3 Pack *Material Boy LA *Material Boy Peach LA *L.A. Knights Set *Material Boy Clear Knight *Material Boy Transparent Purple Classic Knight *Material Boy Transparent Blue Classic Knight *Material Boy Transparent Green Classic Knight *Material Boy Transparent Red Classic Knight *Material Boy Transparent Yellow Classic Knight *Material Boy Transparent Smoke Classic Knight *Material Boy Transparent Orange Classic Knight Rift Killer *Material Boy Bone Zone Rift Killer *Material Boy Metal Rift Killer *Material Boy Black Rift Killer *Material Boy Translucent Pink Rift Killer Old Knight *Material Boy Old Knight Black *Material Boy Old Knight Lime *Material Boy Old Knight Silver *Material Boy Old Knight Ultra Blue *Material Boy Old Knight Ultra Gold *Material Boy Old Knight Sun Dipped *Material Boy Old Knight Toxic Green *Material Boy Old Knight Tetsudo *Material Boy Old Knight Copper Desert Rat *Desert Rat Army Builder Tan - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Desert Rat Army Builder Green - AFOTM Club 2019 Exclusive *Desert Rat Test Type 00 *Desert Rat Spring Color Set *Desert Rat Butter Creme *Desert Rat Easter Egg *Desert Rat Grass Hyper Knight *Hyper Knight Test Type Cyber Mama *CyMa Material Gals 4 Pack Cyber Mama *CyMa Material Gals Bee Yellow Cyber Mama *CyMa Material Gals Military Green Cyber Mama *CyMa Material Gals Forest Green Cyber Mama *CyMa Material Gals Dust Tan Cyber Mama Carrying Case *Carrying Case *Jumbo Carrying Case *Old Knight Army Builder Carrying Case *Regen Capsule Carrying Case *Regen Sunlight Capsule Carrying Case *Regen Forest Capsule Carrying Case *Regen Water Capsule Carrying Case *Regen Fire Capsule Carrying Case *Apotheosis Capsule Carrying Case *Fury Capsule Carrying Case *Ice Capsule Carrying Case *Blood Capsule Carrying Case *Zoner Capsule Electroplated Silver Gallery Showings *Clutter Magazine Knights - February 10th, 2018 Exhibition *Toy Pizza Con - July 13th, 2019 =Accessories= *Digital Comics *Hat and Slicer Packs *Limb Packs *Heads *Slicer Jumpsuit *Pizza Accessories *All New Accessory Kit *Stickers *Pins *Vinyl Armor Knight Armor *EMP Armor *Solar Charge Armor *Chaos Rose Armor *Gunmetal Armor *Hyper Quiet Green Armor *Hydro Blue Armor *Regen Vac-Metal Blue Armor *UltraViolet Armor Vector Jump Armor *Copper Vector Jump Armor Set *Gunmetal Vector Jump Armor Set *Glow Vector Jump Armor Set *Ice Cube Vector Jump Armor Set - DCON Exclusive *Nuke Vector Jump Armor Set Category:Toy Pizza